


Character Witness

by ViridianVenus



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianVenus/pseuds/ViridianVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before his graduation from the Police Academy, Nick needs Judy's help for a personal mission of utmost importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Witness

“I know how ridiculous I’m being.”

It was the first he’d spoken in almost fifteen minutes and Judy cast him a sympathetic sideways look as they walked down the tidy but old suburban street. He was finger-combing his fur again for what had to be the eleventh time.

“ _Nick_ ,” she said gently, “you are _not_ being ridiculous.”

He turned his attention to smoothing non-existent wrinkles out of his new dress shirt so he had an excuse to not meet her gaze. “Pathetic than.”

Judy’s eyebrows knit in a scowl. “That is NOT fair.”

“It’s very fair. I’m an adult. I should be able to do this on my own.”

The rabbit could only sigh. At this point nothing she said was going to get through to him. When he’d first made the request to her he’d been visibly embarrassed. He’d even apologized for pulling her into his problems, though as she was quick to assure him, she was flattered that he would turn to her and she’d be honored to assist him. This was, after all, what friends (and future partners) _did_.

But it hadn’t curbed his embarrassment one bit. He hadn’t just asked Judy to come with him as moral support. No. He needed her to act as his character witness. Without Zootopia’s biggest darling to verify his claims this meeting would likely end with him getting a door shut in his face. Because this was one bridge he had burned years ago. And he had no one to blame but himself.

He stopped walking so abruptly that Judy overtook him, skidding to a stop several feet ahead. She glanced at the apartment complex they were directly in front of and then back at the Fox who was resolutely staring at his feet with tightly crossed arms and a miserable expression.

She gestured at the closest apartment unit. “Is this it, or are you panicking again?”

“I do not panic. I have moments of deep contemplation about risk assessment.”

“That you hide brilliantly under a very distinct ‘oh crap’ face.” Judy said with a gentle smirk.

He glanced up at her with a weak smile of his own. “You wound me bunny.”

“But seriously, is this it or do you need a minute?”

His expression faltered. “How about both? Can it be both?”

Her smile faded at the slight waver in his tone. She stepped closer and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. “Hey, come on. You can do this. Think of everything you’ve already done, this is _nothing_.”

Nick looked up at the apartment his expression uncertain. “I guess…”

“I _know_.” Judy grabbed his hand and gently pulled him up the walkway. Being over twice her size he could have planted his feet if he really wanted, but instead he allowed her to drag him up the cracked front steps to the porch of the modest brick apartment unit. It was clearly old but well cared for with pots of small flowers and a hummingbird feeder decorating the small space. Having pulled him far enough Judy stepped around behind him and pushed him forward towards the door.

“Go on. You got this.” She urged.

He raised his fist but hesitated. “Stand where she can see you. This isn’t going to work if she doesn’t see you…”

“I’m right here.”

“She’ll just slam the door in my face if she doesn’t see you-”

“ _Nick_.”

He grimaced. “‘Oh crap’ face?”

“Massively.”

He took a step backwards. “You know maybe I should just call her…”

“Niiiick.”

Another step back. “Perhaps a nice text…?”

Judy shoved him forward, halting his retreat.

“Come on, Nick! You faced a savage jaguar head on!”

“You mean I let him corner me, screamed like a small child, and covered my face so I wouldn’t have to see my death coming?”

“And wasn’t that way scarier than this?”

He tried to take another step back, forcing Judy to put her full weight into holding him forward. “Good times, wish I was back there actually.”

“Nick. Just. Knock. Already!”

“But-”

“Just take a deep breath, and do it! You’ll feel better after, I _promise_!”

Seeming to realize suddenly that he was very close to crushing his future partner he jerked forward, held his breath (which was the exact _opposite_ of what she’d just told him to do), scrunched his eyes shut, and knocked hard on the doorframe.

“There! I did it! Now where are all those good feelings you just promised me?” He’d meant it jokingly but it was lost in the shrillness of his tone.

“Well, give it a minute!”

“Stand where she can see you!”

Rolling her eyes, and only half sure that he wouldn’t turn tail and run the second she was out from behind him, she moved to stand at his side. She was in full uniform, looking very official with her badge pinned meticulously in place, just as Nick had requested. She stood at her full height exuding enough confidence for the both of them. Maybe if he saw how sure of things she was it would help ease his tension. …Or maybe he would just stand there and hyperventilate.

She elbowed him. “Slow breaths, and knock again.”

“You’re killing me here, Carrots!” He hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

“Are all foxes this overdramatic or just you?”

Judy was strongly considering just knocking herself to speed things along before he dissolved on her completely but it proved unnecessary as the door was finally opened. The effect on Nick was instantaneous. He straightened up, breathing mostly normal, expression …mostly neutral and his tail only half puffed. It was one of his weaker poker faces, but he got credit for trying.

An older fox, Olivia Wilde, stepped partially out of the home her green eyes meeting his and widening slightly in recognition.

“Nicholas?”

“Hi Mom…” He said softly.

For a moment she stared at him in startled confusion and then her gaze moved to who was standing beside him. At the badge pinned to her chest. Olivia’s expression hardened immediately and she gave a derisive snort.

“Good God Nicholas, what have you done now?”

Judy’s eyes widened in stunned surprise while Nick just looked like he’d taken a completely expected kick.

The older fox turned to Judy. “I don’t know what he’s told you but I am NOT paying bail for him. He wants to live like a thug? Let him rot in a cell for a while maybe that’ll straighten him out!”

Eyes wide and jaw dropped Judy turned to look at Nick. No wonder he’d been so reluctant! Shoulders hunching and biting his lip he looked like he really would have rather been on the receiving end of a savage jaguar. What was worse was that he also looked completely unsurprised. He’d been expecting this. The one expression most dominate on his face was embarrassment. Because Judy was there to witness this.

“It’s not what you think! He’s done nothing wrong!” Judy quickly exclaimed paws up in a placating manner. She elbowed Nick to force him to look at her and as soon as their eyes met she gestured for him to explain.

But he seemed to have lost all nerve. “Uh. I-uh. Well. See the thing is…”

Olivia stared expectantly at him, arms crossed, eyes hard.

He swallowed thickly, his hand coming up to anxiously rub at the back of his neck. “I-I know it’ll probably be hard to believe… all things considered…”

“ _Today_ Nicholas.”

He and Judy both winced. He at the sharp tone, and she in mortified sympathy. She placed her hand on his arm as she had months ago in a skytram.

“Igraduatedvaledictorianatthepoliceacademy.” He let out in an indecipherable stream.

His mother’s only response was a raised eyebrow.

His mouth snapped shut. He knew he should repeat himself but he also knew how unbelievable it all sounded. Him? A cop? Judy hadn’t had any trouble believing in him, but she hadn’t known him as well or as long as his own mother did. He could tell by Judy’s expression that she thought his mother was being horrible. She wasn’t. She’d just been on the receiving end of his bullcrap for long enough to know better. That’s why he’d wanted Judy there as a character witness. Without her this could very well just be one of his cons. It was exactly the kind of thing old-him would have done. But Judy’s paw was still on his arm and she was still looking at him with that you-can-do-this look on her face so he took a deep breath and stated as clearly and convincingly as he could:

“I graduated valedictorian at the police academy. I-I’m a police officer.” Under her scrutiny he cringed slightly. “…Surprise?”

Her other eyebrow rose. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it clearly hadn’t been that.

There was a long moment of silence, Judy looking expectant, Nick looking cautiously hopeful, and Olivia not reacting at all.

Then she laughed. “ _Sure_ you are.”

Nick’s expression fell while Judy’s eyes narrowed in indignation.

“But he really is-”

“Yeah I bet.” Olivia said harshly before rounding on her son. “So, _officer_. Let me see your badge.”

“I-I don’t have it…” He said weakly.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Olivia turned to go back inside. “Get off my porch.” She tossed over her shoulder punctuating herself with the sound of a slamming door.

Nick slowly turned and shakily walked down the steps before sinking down to sit on the bottom one. He curled in on himself, drawing his knees up and burying his face in them, his hands wrapping around the back of his neck and his tail wrapping around his ankles. He looked completely wilted and Judy’s heart broke for him.

“God that went… exactly as badly as I thought it would…” His muffled voice barely reaching her as she remained rooted to her spot on the porch.

“No.” She stated.

“No?” Nick asked, raising his head slightly. “You think it could have been _worse_?”

“No, I’m not accepting this.” She whirled around and pounded on the doorframe. “ZPD! Open up!”

Nick cringed, not ready for a round two. “Carrots, _stop_. Just let it go.”

“You should know me well enough by now to know I don’t just let things go.” She pounded on the door again, harder.

The door opened and Olivia glared at her. “What.” It was barely a question.

Judy glared right back, rising to her full height. “Nick _is_ a real cop!” She said hotly as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a white card that she thrust into Olivia’s paw. An invitation. “He doesn’t have his badge yet because his graduation is _tomorrow_. He was trying to invite you to the ceremony! He wants you to see him receive it!”

Startled, Olivia examined the invitation then looked up to examine Judy’s badge. Both looked legit, but then again, Nicholas was usually pretty thorough. She moved her gaze up to Judy’s face, studying her before she suddenly realized who she was looking at.

“You… you solved the Night Howler case!” Her eyes widened.

“With Nick’s Help.” Judy said pointedly. “In fact, I wouldn’t have solved it without him. Heck, I wouldn’t even still be _alive_ without him! I’ve already put in an official request to have him assigned to me as my partner. There’s _no one_ I’d rather have watching my back than your son. You should be proud of him. And if you’re not, well.” She turned to look at him, standing on the bottom step, watching forlornly. “Then _I’m_ proud enough for the both of us.”

Satisfied with herself Judy turned her back on the stunned older fox and descended the stairs, snagging Nick’s arm to lead him away. He shot her a small grateful look which she returned with a full grin. They made it halfway down the walkway when:

“Did you say Valedictorian?”

They turned around. Olivia had descended most of the steps; she was now standing where her dejected son had recently been sitting.

“I did.” Judy said smugly, glancing at Nick and seeing naked hope rising in his eyes. “Turns out he’s quite clever.”

“He always was.” Olivia said softly. “When he applied himself.”

“Well…” Nick said almost shyly. “I can’t take all the credit. I had a really good tutor. …A real slave driver actually.”

Judy elbowed him sharply.

“Violent too.”

Olivia laughed again. A lot kinder than before. She looked back down at the invitation she still had gripped in her paw. “Is the ceremony formal dress?”

“Not for the audience, you can wear whatever.” Nick nervously begun to wring his paws. “I really would like for you to be there…”

She smiled at him, warm and genuine. Like she used to when he was small. Then abruptly she launched herself at him, tossing her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. He couldn’t help but clutch at her, for the first time in years. _This_ was what home felt like.

“I’ll be there.”


End file.
